marvel_filmefandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Blog:Captain Schlabberhose/Umstrukturierung bei MARVEL
Wie 'kürzlich bekannt wurde, konnte Kevin Feige, der Mann der hinter dem MCU steht einen langen Kampf bei Marvel für sich entscheiden. Darüber hinaus sind auch weitere brisante Informationen zum Ausstieg von Edgar Wright bei Ant-Man ans Tageslicht gekommen. 300px|center|Marvel_Cinematic_Universe_Logo.png Feige war bis vor kurzem noch dem Marvel-Gesamtchef Issac Perlmutter unterstellt, mit dessen Arbeit der Marvel Cinematic Universe Begründer nicht immer einer Meinung war und oft Streit hatte. Nun berichtet der ''Hollywood Reporter das Kevin Feige nun direkt Disney Boss Alan Horn untersteht. Perlmutter hat allerdings weiterhin Einfluss auf den Serienbereich von Jeph Loeb. Doch nun ein wenig zurück in die Vergangenheit, denn dort, so hört man, gab es immer wieder zwist zwischen Perlmutter und Feige, so soll zum Beispiel ein eine Art Kreativkommitee innerhalb der Marvel Studios gegeben haben, welches aus dem Comic-Autor Brian Michael Bendis, Marvel Comics Publisher Dan Buckley und Marvel Chief Creative Officer Joe Quesada bestand. Dieses soll verschiedenen Quellen zufolge Hauptsächlich für die Entlassung von Edgar Wright als Ant-Man-Regisseur verantwortlich sein. Ebenfalls sollen auch andere Filme davon betroffen gewesen sein. Durch die Auflösung dieses Kommitees und Kevin Feiges größerer Position bei Marvel könnten allerdings auch einige schlechte Dinge bei Marvel in Zukunft passieren. Denn Kevin Feige gilt als kein besonders großer Fan der '''ABC TV-/Netflix-Serien von Jeph Loeb und könnte die Serienlandschaft und die Filme weiter auseinander driften lassen. Dies könnte zum Beispiel zur Folge haben dass Serien wie Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. keine Eventfolgen nach Filmen mehr haben könnten und man Helden wie Daredevil für Filme im MCU neubesetzt. Somit wäre wohl der Traum vom MCU ein wenig zerstört und Marvel würde dann einen ähnlichen Weg einschlagen wie DC mit ihrem TV- und Film- Universum. Allerdings ist bleibt die Frage zu klären ob es überhaupt noch möglich ist TV und Film bei Marvel zu trennen denn es gibt bereits einige Sachen die miteinander Verbunden sind. Allerdings sind diese Dinge meist nicht so gravierend dass man sie nicht außen vorlassen könnte oder gar ignorieren. Jedoch ist nun völlig klar dass die, die wirklich darunter leiden die Fans sind, denn ehrlich gesagt ist es schon Privileg ein solches Universum überhaupt zu haben. Ich sehe eher mit kritischem Blick in die Zukunft und hoffe dass nicht alles so ist wie es momentan aussieht. Was denkt ihr ? 'Update' Während eines F&A zur Heimkinoveröffentlichung von Avengers: Age of Ultron stand Kevin Feige Rede und Antwort zur Zukunft des Marvel Cinematic Universe, so gab es eine weitere interessante Aussage zum Thema TV & Film bei Marvel. PS. Ich bitte um entschuldigung wenn die Übersetzung ein wenig Plump herüber kommt. insbesonder bezog sich die Frage dabei auf einen eventuellen Auftritt vom King Pin in dem Spider-Man Film. Englisch: "I think that's inevitable at some point as we're plotting the movies going forward and they're doing the shows. It's easier for them. They're more nimble and faster and produce things quicker than we do, which is one of the main reasons you see the repercussions of Winter Soldier and Age of Ultron in the show. Going forward and certainly as they begin to do more shows and cast them with such great actors as they have -- particularly Daredevil -- that that may occur. A lot of it is by the time we start doing a movie, they'd be midway through a season; by the time it comes out they'd be done with the second, starting the third season. Finding timing on that is not always easy." Deutsch: "Ich denke an einem gewissen Punkt ist es unvermeidlich, weil wir das Vorankommen der Filme planen und sie die Serien machen. Es ist einfacher für sie. Sie sind flinker und schneller und produzieren in höherem Tempo als wir es tun, was einer der Hauptgründe ist warum die Zuschauer die Rückschläge in Winter Soldier und die Auswirkungen von Age of Ultron in den Serien sehen. Weitermachen werden sie bestimmt, wenn sie anfangen mehr Serien mit mehr großartigen Schauspielern wie sie sie haben -- insbesondere Daredevil --- könnten sie vielleicht auftreten. Vieles davon wird sich mit der Zeit zeigen, wir fangen an einen Film zu machen, und sie sind bereits in der hälfte ihrer Staffel, mit der Zeit kommt heraus sie sind fertig mit der zweiten und starten den Dreh der dritten. Das richtige Timing dafür zu finden ist nicht immer einfach." PS. ''In einem Interview mit ''MTV bestätigte Kevin Feige das Captain America: Civil War die Trilogie, die mit Captain America: The First Avenger und The Return of the First Avenger begann, beenden wird. Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag